Princes Of Sunagakure: Midas Touch
by Naru1chimaru
Summary: An unseen event occurred during Karura's third pregnancy there was no way to know how this would happen with Suna's lack of technology in its poverty stricken state, Gaara is born that night but so is his brother Midas, born with a more powerful and potent version of his Father's own gold dust, watch as the brothers bring Suna to a height it has never seen before.


Deep Inside Sunagakure**

"Rasa she won't make it" cried the suna elder. "Handling the birth of a bijuu that was sealed into a baby before it was even born there's no way". Rasa stood by quietly and overlooked the scene happening before him, His wife was given birth to his third child that he had sealed the One tail Bijuu Shukaku into prematurely. Screams from the woman filled the room causing the occupants of the room to flinch, who couldn't imagine what she was going through the pain of child birth while also having to keep the bijuu intact until the child was born. Then the burden would be passed onto the child himself.

"Keep pushing I can see its head" The doctor exclaimed. With a final push the Kazekage's wife wailed and out came a newborn baby with an auburn tuft of hair, so why did she feel like her Job had just begun. Due to Suna's poverty stricken land there was a lapse in technology so the inhabitors of the room had no idea what was about to happen except the herself the Kazekage's wife Karura. She was having a fourth child, her third pregnancy being giving birth to twin Princes of the Sand. "There's another child" the doctor yelled in surprise getting the attention of the others in the room who were still focused on the newborn baby given the name Gaara. "Push! Push!" the medic nin tried to heal her simutaneously as she pushed to give her newborn baby life hoping that he will live even if her life is loss in return. See Karura was already a sickly woman her body already being weak forced into pregnancy that was ill advised by the medics of Sunagakure to give birth on top of that to a jinchurki would undoubtely drain the tadbit of life force she had left if not given time to recover. With a final push a baby with a tuft of golden blonde hair could be seen exiting his mothers womb, but unlike Gaara this baby did not cry in fact he looked curious of the world around him not until he was laid beside his mother and brother did his expression change gazing into her eyes he smiled. The Suna Elders in the room were in uproar "Which one of them is the bijuu sealed into" said one "With the Bijuu being sealed into them before they were born we have no way of knowing which has the beast sealed within them" said another "But still there is the conundrum of deciding on the name of the second child". There was suddenly a cough and as everyone stood to look at the source they heard a sickly voice as the heroic mother who had given her all to see through the birth of her princes "Midas" she said "His name will be Midas, Rasa that is my final wish". The Kazekage Rasa barely stood to give her a glance but if one would looks closely which Karura did having lived with the man for most of her life and learning his behavoir patters one would notice the imperceptible nod. "Fitting" and elder said "for his sunny golden hair and incandescent yellow Citrine eyes". His skin also had a slight tanned appearance to the Egyptian Desert dwellers read in Sunas history books. With her finals breaths Kakura called out to her little princes at the sound of her angelic resigned voice even Gaara's cries had stop, not even a pin would drop in this serene moment she looked at her offspring " I know many trials await you, know that through the obstacles i will always be there with you to protect you and guide you through the evils that no doubt stand in your way, but fear not i believe in you and will always protect you from the world beyond for this is a Mother's Love goodbye ;Gaara , Midas please keep them safe Rasa", and with her final breaths Gaara and even Midas began to wail heavily in the loss of their angel even without being able to comprehend the situation the sheer energy drop at the forever closing of their mother's eyes affected even them. If one would look closely, then even more, then even more intently one would be able to see a microscopic tear that almost escaped Rasa's eyes before he exited the room saying to the doctors "take care of them i have work to attend to, Anbu guard them with your lives for the future of Suna lies within these princes". When the Kazekage exited the room he turned his eyes to two worried eyes having heard the scream beyond the door a 3 year old Temari holding the hand of her 2 year old younger brother Kankuro "Daddy daddy are our brothas okay can we see them?" cried the worried voice of Temari. "Wait, where's mommie Papa?" Rasa in a very harsh voice responded " Your mother passed way" as if he was unsure of how to comfort a child when he himself hadn't known how to cope with the situation his own self "come with me we're heading home" Temari grabbed her brother's hands and cradled him into her as he began to bawl out tears all the way to the Kage's tower where they lived.

TimeSkip **5 years later**

"Kazekage-Sama!" a man in a white lab coat and glasss burst into the room uninvited. The Kazekage looked up far from entertaining the man from the way he entered the room "This had better be good Raito the research division hasn't been bringing much breakthrough and with the way you've enetered my office this had better be good". The man in question started sweating tsunamis "Hai! Kazekage, i actually have great news with the added funds given to the research development to advance Suna's technology we have uncovered more of the mysteries surrounding your sons and the locations of the Shukaku. At first we had thought Gaara had the Shukaku sealed with in him due to the protective barrier of sand that would spawn around him when put in harms way, but it was revealed that his brother Midas could also repricate this effect after seeing his brother use the ability. With those features being narrowed out we focused more of the pattern of their pathways they both have large chakra reserves reminscient of jinchuriki I have come to a hypothesis that both of the boys are Jinchuriki-". _GASP_ the elders who had entered the room at some point during the explanation were shocked, "How can this be?" Chiyo said. Raito the lead director in the research responded "Due to you being ignorant of the fact that Karura was having twin and Suna's previous lapse in technology you had no idea what effect the-" he turned to look at Granny Chiyo. "No offense backwashed seal you use to transfer the bijuu would have, the chakra was absorbed by both of the inhabitants within Karura's womb and the Bijuus power and influence was split in half between the boys". "How can you be so sure of this" Ebizo the other elder asked. " I am not entirely sure but there is only one way we can find out that we have been avoiding, we must have the boys unlock their chakra" said Raito seriously. The room was roaring in silence "You ask this knowing the effects this could have activating the boys chakras before efficiently being taught about their burden could lead to a lashing out on the village at this young age" said Chiyo. "For him to come forth with this plan of his must only mean that he is aware of the conequences should his hypothesis be wrong truly admirable, but it will be proven for naught if he is wrong" said Ebizo. The occupants turned to the only person in the room who had stayed silent through most of the conversation, who would have to lay the final word to make the decision. "How sure are you about this Raito" the Kazekage asked. "Im willing to bet my life on it" responded Raito, "Then go ahead with the procedure as soon as possible, I will be there to make sure the situation is handled if there are any unexpected...occurences" affirmed the Kazekage Rasa with a serious glint in his eyes.

Back at the Research and Development Headquarters**

A child with long golden blonde hair could be seen running after a boy with auburn burnt hair strands that fell slight below his forehead cut short he was also holding a teddy bear gifted to him by his uncle Yashamaru who was also their caretaker in the division. "No no you won't catch me Midas " exclaimed the excited auburn headed boy. Speeding up the blonde haired boy now revealed to be Midas "I'll catch your brother Gaara! I'll catch you" Midas yelled in excitement. Midas reached out to Gaara as he got closer Gaaras protective barrier activated but the strangest thing happened that noone until now could explain. The only person that could get in between their Barriers were each other although Gaaras sand barrier was made of comeplete sand, Midas's barrier was made of a material even more rich in gold than his father's own gold dust. Midas could willingly activate and deactivate his barrier which he had done after first witnessing Gaara's ability to do so and wanting to be more like his brother. Unlike Gaara whose shield ability stayed active as if it had a life and willingness of its own he would have to train hard when he's older if he wanted to someday recieve full control of his sands ability. Midas would turn of his ability for split seconds whenever his brother made contact with him as if his barrier recognized his brother as someone it trusted, Gaara on the other hand had no choice in the matter Midas was always able to intercept his sand whether Gaara wanted him to or not. As Midas reached out to Gaara he touched the sand and it glowed gold for a second he just continued moving forward as gold sand particles just fell lifelessly to the floor as Midas grabbed his brother in a hug and tacked him to the ground. "I caught you Gaara!" the boys both stayed their on the floor laughing enjyoying the time they spent with each other. "Boys! its time for lunch" came a voice they were both familiar with from inside the research developments living quarters. "But Uncle Maru! we just started playing we don't have time to eat right now" said Midas. "He's right" said a new voice entering the conversation "In fact if you can't complete the task i'm about to give you, I don't think you can eat until dinner". Midas turned too look towards the door way saw who his visitors were "Professor Raito" said Midas. " Chi-baachan, Ebi-san" said Gaara, "Father." said both Gaara and Midas in Unison. "To what do we owe this visit too Kazekage-Sama" said Yashamaru. Knowing that the Kazekage wasn't one to speak up much in verbal greetings Chiyo answered instead " We are here to help and overlook the boys opening up their chakra points" she whispered simply. "What?! at the age they are at currently who would be so irresponsible to let children of their age have access to their chakra in these peace times! Especially giving the situtation regarding these two, we still don't know which one 'it' is." yelled Yashamaru pratically going delirious as this point, but him thinking who ever signed off this order mustve been a bigger fool than he looked right now so he didn't care how he sounded at the moment. "It was I" spoke the Kazekage somehow rising to his full height even with him already standing, his presence alone when aserting his authority much fitting of a Kage. Yashamaru finally getting back to his sense realized the insults that he have thrown if he had took a second to rationalize what was happening he would have realized that only on person in the entire village had the power and authority to issue this other and give consent. But, knowing the kind of man Rasa was he knew he wouldn't have come to such a dangerous conclusion himself he scanned the room to see who would've brought up such a ridiculous plan. He lets his eyes wander on the people currently in the room he looks at Chiyo 'No' to him self he thinks, he lets his pupils fall on Ebizo 'No this is also something Ebizo wouldnt have wanted he practically sees the children has his own sons and so does Chiyo' he let his eyes rest on the final person currently in his field of vision 'Raito! Ofcourse that bastard has a unhealthily interest in the boys even with his current status within the village to be so interested in little boys who knew scientist with weird interest in little boys is this a trend or something?'.

Somewhere within the elemental nations a paled skin shinobi will yellow snake like eyes sneezed. "Are you okay Leader-Sama" a grunt said. "A cold blooded snake catching a cold now isn't that ironic" another grunt mentioned. "Get back to work on our new hideout, or the next thing you'll be cleaning is your cold blood off the floor" said the Leader.

**Back in Suna**

'Yeah definitely weird' thought Yashamaru, shaking his head out of his thought he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen, what was about to happen? Noone knew but everyone in the room knew that whatever it was this day would change their lives potentially forever.

"Boys come out here, lets move to a place more open spaced" said Raito as he bagan to lead the princes to an outside area that was still inside the research development headquarters. "Now boys I'm going to teach you how to unlock your chakra, sit here like me" spoke Raito. The boys began to mimic the lotus position Raito was sitting in as the rest of the group stood by closely watching what would happen."Like this weirdo man Raito?" said Midas. "Hai Midas-kun, now I want you to concentrate on the area of your stomach and dig deep inside, giving who you ar-, giving who you're father is you should fairly have larger chakra reserves than most genin level ninja even at your tender age" communed Raito berating himself for his almost slip up. "Old man Raito i think i feel it the warm feeling i can feel it" chattered Midas excitedly. "Good good now pull on it as much as you can we want to see the full capacity of your reserves to see how strong you are don't worry we'll be here to take care of you if you faint" said Raito. For some reason Raitos assurance didn't comfort Midas at all, he didn't like the checkups Old man Raito gave he was to entusiathic for some unknown reason it gave him and Gaara the creeps. Look at his Uncle Yashamaru he recieved a nod "Don't worry Midas if you faint i'll be here to watch over you guys and make sure nothing happens " he nodded once more again as his eye quickly glanced at Raito before making eye contact with Midas again. "Okay here I go" Midas affirmed looking resolved, he began to unknowingly use his Mind's eye and dig deep into the giant source of chakra that same to be mixing with his a Golden stream seemed to be his own while dusty brown globs dripped from what look like a cage into his own source as hell pulled, but Midas not knowing much of Chakra just assumed that this was normal for people and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary because everything here was out of the ordinary to him he wouldn't be able to differentiate normal. Nearing the stream he began to try all sorts of ways to call forth the chakra he tried pushing it, drinking it, eating it, kicking it, but none would work. After, coming down a bit he realize that he was in his mind and physical attacks won't work but maybe mind power will, he imagine the chakra he was currently seeing was moving outside his body, outside his mind the win began to pick up heavily, he continued to bring out more chakra and more chakra, until he was visibly standing in his real body outside he opened his eyes to find himself floating which a surge of chakra surrounding him as it began to affect the world around him. He could hear Yashamaru yelling to release the chakra and let it die down before he hurt himself or somebody else, Raito screamed in disagreement saying that letting the chakra go would be a waste of his stregnth and that he should try outputting it instead. Midas being the person he is always wants to show his strength agreed with Raito while also wanting to see what this "chakra" could do, releasing the chakra and slamming his hands into a tree his citrine eyes glowed even more brightly than ever before and a bright light emanated the area, a huge chakra burst was felt. As the hype died down the guest began to look around of the surronding area. This could have never been anticipated by the group currently standing to oberserve the the two boys, minus Gaara who was still in a meditation position ignoring the outside while trying to access his chakra. The Elders looked in shock the tree and every in a radius of 12 feet from it had turn into what appeared to be solid Gold. Raito spoke "Kazekage-sama! it seems like our side hypothesis was also proven true today Midas possesses a Magnetic release even more potent and powerful than yours, while your gold dust is no slouch Midas seems to be able to control and turn substances into pure gold just by touch". "Do you kow what this mean? Not only will he be a strong shinobi able to become high ranking ninja? Think about the funds we could appropriate to our reserves with selling pure Gold to Nobles especially with the high demand and Lack of suppy in todays age, he is literally a walking Gold Mine" said Chiyo. "My My My we may even be able to trick the Medic Nin Tsunade or otherwise known as the Legendary Sucker into a gambling match for him in exchange for her soul hahaha" joked Ebizo. Chiyo frowned from the mentioning of the Legendary Shinobi her exploits in medic nin was surpassed by no othe than Tsunade, that and inventing a jutsu that made one look so young again and not sharing it but Tsunade in her "disliked" list amongst many other reasons. Midas slowly began to descend turning around to look a those who were smiling at him even to his surprise his "Father" if you looked closely, then looked even closer, then stared deept with a microscopic glass you could see that his lip had almost barely curved upward showing he was satisified with the new propositions. "Midas! That was amazing you are going to be such a strong Shino-" just as the excitement was wearing off there seem to be another situation that need attending to. A shriek sounding as if it was trying to resist something could be heard from behind them "BOOOM" turning behind them they look at the source of what had cause such a destruction to see a wall-several walls in the center missing. A resounding shriek once again was heard but this time much louder that almost the entire village could hear it accompanied by a demonic chakra that most hadn't felt for years mostly because they weren't alive to tell the story, but to those who were they knew that the village was in a huge predicament at the moment and hurried to evacuate as many people as possible.


End file.
